1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a ramp signal generator and an image sensor including the ramp signal generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital system may require digital signal processing to convert an analog signal, which is received from the outside, to a digital signal. An analog to digital converter (ADC) may be included in the digital system to convert the analog signal to the digital signal. A CMOS image sensor (CIS), for example, may convert light which is received from outside to electrical analog signal and then convert the electrical analog signal to a digital signal, which may then be processed using digital signal processing techniques and devices.
A single slop analog to digital converter (SS-ADC) may be used in a CMOS image sensor. The SS-ADC has several advantages, such as low-power and low-noise, but the speed of an SS-ADC may be problematic, particularly when processing high resolution video.